


Nightmare Remedy

by ThreeDotPattern



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But not introspective enough to be called a character study, Don't really expect a good plot or anything less then christian, F/M, It's definitely character based, It's supposed to be Fluff, SO, The plot is for the convenience of the fluff, and, but i hope you enjoy anyway, don't take this seriously at all, this is for my sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeDotPattern/pseuds/ThreeDotPattern
Summary: After Marinette wins a design contest for Adrien's most recent perfume bottle, she goes on a tour with the Agreste's around some parts of Europe, promoting both art and the perfume itself. The hotel they're staying in has very thin walls. And after Marinette wakes up screaming due to a nightmare, Adrien might just be the thing she really needs to soothe her heart and mind.I posted a shorter, dumber version of this fic a while back on a dare, and I felt the idea deserved a little bit of flushing out. So here it is.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

“Congratulations, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You are the winner of the ‘Ode de Aire’ Agreste Perfume design contest. The specific information on your win is outlined in this packet,” Gabriel Agreste said with his most courteous, I-love-the-public smile. 

“Oh my goodness, thank-thank you M-Mr. Agreste,” Marinette stuttered out as she took the stapled together pieces of paper from the tall man in front of her. She felt her cheeks glow even brighter as his handsome blond son smiled at her from his position next to his dad. 

She didn’t know the exact reward she would receive, but she knew it had something to do with Adrien and that was all she needed. 

As she looked through the papers she found out just what they would be doing. She would get to go on a PR tour with the Agreste’s and answer a few questions about being the artist to design the bottle and artwork. They would be going to a few of the countries around Europe for the tour of the perfume. Mostly, people just wanted to see Adrien in real life.

All that mattered was that she would get to spend time with Adrien. Her. Marinette. No other girl in Paris.

“Uh, Marinette?” the voice of Adrien interrupted her thoughts. His father had moved away from the teens and Adrien had asked her a question.

“What?” She asked suddenly, panicking slightly at being so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn’t even realized he had talked to her.

“I asked you if you were excited for the tour,” Adrien said, smiling enough to make the awkwardness of the situation go away.

“Oh, yeah...yep, yep, yep, yeppers,” Marinette frowned at herself, “I mean, I’m very excited.”

A week later, Marinette found herself about to board Gabriel Agreste’s private jet. 

“Oh darling, come here,” her father proclaimed as he grabbed her in a huge bear hug. She couldn’t fully tell, but he seemed to be on the verge of tears.

“Okay dad, I love you too,” Marinette replied, patting her dad on the back, trying to assuage him.

After he pulled away, she was also pulled in by her mother. “You be good, Mari. Behave, and text us every night.”

Marinette pulled away, “I know, mom. Do whatever the adults say, talk to you every night, etc., etc. I can do this. I’ll be fine.”

Her dad almost pulled her back into another bone-crushing hug before her mom managed to catch him, holding him back. “Goodbye, honey.”

Marinette just waved at her overly tearful, smiling parents as she moved towards the jet with her suitcase.

A smiling Adrien stood at the staircase leading to the entrance of the jet. Marinette cringed as she approached him, “tell me you didn’t just see that,” she said desperately to the golden boy.

He gave her a reassuring smile, “I did, it was cute.” right after he spoke, Gorille came and took her suitcase from her, grunting at her small thank you.

Adrien let her go up the steep stairs first. Halfway up, she stumbled. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she began to fall backward. Her heart then did a flip and flew up into her throat when she felt warm hands on her waist. She was caught by hands that could only belong to the perfect boy that was walking behind her. His hands were firm and respectful, giving her the support she needed to regain her footing.

By the time the harrowing journey up to the plane was complete, Marinette’s legs felt like jelly and she gladly plopped down on the nearest seat. Adrien just laughed gently at her little sigh and sat down next to her.

His brilliant eyes were lit up with gentle joy, he probably thought that it was hilarious how clumsy she was.

They had the plane almost to themselves. Mr. Agreste and his assistant Natalie would be meeting them in Yvelines for their first conference with fans of Adrien. So Gorille was seated at the back of the plane for security, and that was it.

Marinette found that she was far too conscious of every move Adrien made as he read the large book he had with him. Her whole nervous system went into high alert whenever he shifted slightly in his seat.

After the most terrifying forty minutes of her life, they were finally leaving the plane. 

Marinette’s heart almost stopped beating when Adrien took her hand as he was helping her down the ‘dangerous’ stairs.

The conference went by in a flash. Marinette didn’t even have time to be nervous. Suddenly she was explaining a creative process that she didn’t even really know she had. And then, it was over. The several hours that they had been there had gone by in the blink of an eye. And Marinette found herself in a limo with the Agreste’s and their assistants. 

“Did you have a good day, Marinette?” Mr. Agreste asked her in his smooth voice.

“Y-y-yes, sir. The conference was so fun,” she replied. Talking to the wealthy man was more terrifying than talking to his son, for a completely different reason.

Adrien was so amazing in every way. He was so perfect that he made her speechless. Gabriel Agreste was also very attractive, in the way a mannequin was attractive, his features were too pale and almost inhumanly perfect. The power and indifference that radiated off of him made him deeply unnerving to talk to.

“That’s good. You spoke quite eloquently, it is clear we made the right choice.” That was all he said before he turned to look out the window of the car, taking in the sights of the city.

Marinette could feel her cheeks light up as he complimented her. And she glowed an even brighter shade of red when Adrien looked at her like she was a particularly admirable flower.

The hotel they would be staying in must have been across town based on how far they drove. As they rode through the beautiful city, the skies opened up and rain started to pour onto the streets in glimmering droplets. 

Due to the rain, by the time they did make it to the hotel, Marinette wasn’t able to catch the name of it. But the lobby was grand. The floors were marble and the curtains seemed to be made of silk. It was the nicest hotel lobby she had ever been in. She could only guess that the rooms would be just as lovely.

Before they were able to check-in, Natalie pulled Mr. Agreste aside, far enough away so that neither of the teens could hear them.

After a few minutes, they walked back over, a worried look on Natalie’s face. 

“Adrien, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I hope you will forgive me, but Natalie and I have a pressing matter in Paris. We must make a trip back there immediately. Your hotel rooms are already ready and Gorille will be watching over you both. I will not be back until we go to Spain, but Natalie will return in the morning. Good night, young lady. Goodbye, Adrien,” he didn’t say anything else to Adrien, just let his eyes linger on his son for a moment. She didn’t know how Adrien didn’t crack under the gaze. It was both incredibly painful to look at and impossible to look away from.

And then, Adrien nodded slightly and the moment was gone. Gabriel Agreste had walked out of the hotel lobby, Natalie fluttering behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Gorille hadn’t seemed to notice the moment that had just happened between Mr. Agreste and his son. But Marinette couldn’t get the moment out of her head. It replayed over and over again as she and Adrien followed Gorille up to their rooms. 

The look on Gabriel's face was like a train wreck, and the look on Adrien's face was like the victim the train was hurtling towards. 

She had always felt like Adrien was delicate. His face was beautiful, the kind of beautiful a porcelain doll was. But he wasn’t broken by the heavy gaze of his father. If Marinette’s father ever looked at her like that, she wouldn’t be able to handle it.

Adrien didn’t seem very upset, or maybe he just hid his emotions when it came to his father very well.

Their rooms were right next to each other. And as they entered, she tried to give Adrien a small smile before closing her door, but he didn’t even look at her. He stared stoically at the expensive carpet as he forcefully closed his door behind him. 

It took her two tries to open her door with the smooth hotel key card Gorille had given her in the lobby. The room was just as she imagined it would be. A king bed sat against one wall, and all of the walls were trimmed with gold. As she looked at the desk that sat in the corner of the room, she found a golden lamp. Surely it wasn’t really gold, but she couldn’t be sure. The outside wall held a large window and a glass door leading to a balcony. She walked out onto the cold concrete, shivering at the cold, moisture heavy air. The city stretched out in front of her in all of it’s bright, untamed glory. She felt as if she was Ladybug for a moment as she stared out over the great expanse of roofs. She had always felt like Marinette and Ladybug were two different people in a way. Marinette was shy and could barely talk to Adrien much less battle villains on the daily. But Ladybug was fearless. And in moments like these, Marinette was fearless too.

She went back inside after the moment had passed and the concrete and gray fence of the balcony no longer held their previous magical qualities.

Next, she called her mom and dad, letting them know that she was okay through their worried crowing. Their overbearing nature caused Marinette to hang up prematurely in search of dinner. She knocked on Gorille’s door, not really wanting to talk to Adrien in his current state. 

“Hello, Sir. Umm...are we having dinner anytime soon. It’s already six and I’m quite hungry,” she said as the mountain of a man answered the door. 

He grunted once, “order room service, it’s already paid for,” and with that, he closed the door in her face.

“Okay, don’t have to be rude about it,” she mumbled under her breath. 

She ordered some food and originally sat at the desk with it when it arrived. But it was so quiet. She could hear the rock music that Adrien was playing through the paper walls. 

She and her food stood and moved towards the door quickly so she couldn’t chicken out. And then she reached Adrien’s door. And the music was louder. And her hand was poised to knock on the door. And she couldn’t do it. 

She sat and ate on the balcony instead, her legs slotted through the bars, letting her bare feet dangle over the edge. 

“Marinette, are you okay?” she heard a small voice ask as she sulked over the city. 

“Hi, Tikki. I’m fine. Sorry I haven’t been able to talk to you much today,” Marinette replied, finishing her food and laying back on the cold concrete. 

“It’s okay, silly. I know you were busy. And around Adrien,” Tikki replied, floating over Marinette’s face.

She covered her eyes in embarrassment. “He didn’t even talk to me when we made it to the hotel.”

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you,” Tikki replied, she already seemed tired of Marinette’s bullshit. 

“That’s easier said than believed, Tikki,” Marinette replied, standing up to put her dishes in the hallway. She had nothing else to do.   
Ignoring all of the small talk Tikki tried to make, Marinette instead opted to wander over to the bed and lay there aimlessly till morning. 

She woke up an unknown time later. Screaming. She could feel her skin burning with the sweat of the nightmare. She couldn’t remember what it was. She could never remember her dreams. But they always left her feeling like she had trudged miles through hell.

She supposed that came with the job of superhero. A normal day wasn’t particularly scary. But her and Chat Noir had been too close to failure and being revealed and serious injury for Marinette to sleep soundly at night. 

She fell back onto the bed, making a face at the way her loose nightclothes felt sticking to her sweaty body.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock at the door. She got up quietly and went to check the peephole, seeing Adrien standing there, hand on the back of his neck, waiting. 

She almost fell over her feet in her hurry to get the door open. Greeting Adrien with a big smile, forgetting that she had bedhead and a sweaty nightgown on.

“Oh, hi Marinette,” he said, smiling very sheepishly at her after his eyes ran up and down her body. She quickly covered herself, blushing furiously.

“What’s going on?” She asked quickly.

“I heard you yell, I wanted to make sure that you were okay,” he seemed so soft. His eyes full of concern, his clothing worn and soft looking. 

“Oh! That’s so kind of you. I’m okay though,” she said quickly, too embarrassed to admit her nightmares.

“It’s okay, Marinette. Nightmares aren’t anything to be ashamed of. I get them too,” he replied, taking one of her hands in a simple, comforting gesture.

Marinette didn’t reply. She simply opened her door further and moved back, allowing the blond inside.

He looked slightly awkward but not totally out of place as he sat down on her mussed bed.

“What happened to make you so afraid?” Adrien asked, prompting panic in Marinette.

“What?!” she practically screeched as she jumped onto the bed.

“What happened in your nightmare, why was it scary?” Adrien clarified.

“Oh,” Marinette giggled nervously, “I never remember my dreams, I just wake up terrified.” Marinette dared to move a bit closer to Adrien.

“Oh.” Adrien looked down at his hands, he seemed to think his words over quite a bit before responding. “I’m jealous. I always remember my dreams. I don’t like to talk about them,” he added, somehow knowing without looking that Marinette had been about to ask him what his dreams entailed.

Marinette found that seeing him like this made him less scary to talk to. He wasn’t that rich, handsome, untouchable boy that he usually was. Now, he was just Adrien. Just a boy with nightmares and feelings like her. He looked so small sitting on the king-sized hotel bed.

They sat there for what felt like hours. Completely silent in the too clean hotel room. It was hard to believe that she was actually sitting here, in her pajamas, with Adrien Agreste, who was also, conveniently, in his PJs.

And suddenly, Adrien’s hand was in hers. And her every nerve was on fire. This was what it felt like to be Ladybug, she could see and feel everything at once. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the exact same time.

“Y-” Adrien began and quickly stopped as his voice had cracked from nerves, “you know, I’ve heard physical contact makes nightmares go away.” His voice wavered slightly as he said it, and Marinette could practically feel the fear of rejection radiating off of him. Marinette didn’t fully understand what he was asking, but she knew that she could never say no to anything he asked of her.

“We both have nightmares,” Adrien made steady eye contact with the whirling patterns on the carpet as he spoke, “so maybe we could sleep in this bed together tonight.”

Marinette’s heart started beating so fast that she could barely feel it as the suggestion left his lips. 

“Umm...Yeah. We...we could try t-that,” she replied, blushing to high heaven.

Adrien didn’t move for another long moment, and when he did finally move, it was to move over to the bed, hand still grasped in hers.

When they reached the top of the bed, the awkward teens sat next to each other. Together and very very far apart at the same time. And then Adrien had pulled her down. And they were laying next to each other, still hand in hand.

Marinette could feel her heart threatening to beat out of her chest, and her face was the hottest it had ever been. She could do nothing but remind herself how to breathe every little while.

She almost died as Adrien pulled her closer to him, resulting in her head resting on his chest, their bodies intertwined.

Marinette found that with Adrien’s body pressed against hers, sleep came much easier. And the bed seemed ten times warmer with him holding onto her, his soft hands wrapped around her waist again. 

As sleep fell upon her, the last thing she heard was, “Good night, Mari. I hope you sleep well, Love.” at least, she thought she heard it. She had already slipped into a dream by the time she comprehended what Adrien had said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later, Marinette was woken by the soft murmurs of a half-asleep Adrien. She looked up to a sight that she really wasn’t ready for. 

He looked like an angel. His face was bathed in morning sunlight. It looked like he was glowing from the inside out. His slightly open mouth made him look so gentle yet his sharp, high cheekbones made him look so fierce. From such a short distance away, she could clearly see his pale eyelashes resting gently on his face, fluttering as his eyes threatened to open any moment.

He looked even more perfect then he normally did. With his hair glowing like gold in the sun he was a young Apollo. And at the moment, even if just for a second, he was hers.

Her morning reverie was broken by the boy in front of hers gorgeous green eyes fluttering open. Marinette could see something untamed and familiar in his eyes. Despite the familiarity of the emotion trapped in his eyes when he looked at her, Marinette couldn’t quite place it.

“Uh, Marinette, is there something on my face?” Adrien asked, smiling at her.

Marinette jumped up, turning away as she sat on the bed, hiding her obvious embarrassment. 

Adrien took a long moment to wake up before Marinette heard him move. She had expected him to leave. But a moment later, she felt his hand on her shoulder very softly, almost like he was afraid she might break.

“Mari, I’m sorry about last night. I don’t want you to think that I was trying to take advantage of you or anything,” Adrien said, his calming voice a bit raspy from sleep.

“Oh...i-is that what you think? I don’t think that at all. In fact...I liked what happened last night,” Marinette had begun talking with a shaky voice, but by the end, she could hear the confidence in her voice.

Adrien didn’t say anything else, he just hugged her for a little while, until Marinette finally found the courage to lift her face to him and kiss him softly on the cheek.

That seemed to snap him out of it, he stood quickly, blushing hard and looking away as he held his hand out for Marinette to take. 

She gladly took it, not looking Adrien in the face, blushing just as hard as he was. 

They walked to breakfast hand-in-hand.

As they were moving onto their next city, she didn’t even know which one it was, Marinette found herself, once again, in a seat next to Adrien. But this time she was completely relaxed, even as Adrien moved to get a little bit closer to her.

She didn’t fully know what they were to each other, but all of the time they spent together was good. Marinette had always thought that without a label, her and Adrien’s relationship wouldn’t really matter. But that couldn’t be farther from the truth.

They hadn’t talked about that kind of stuff since the night they had spent together, but she could tell how much he cared for her when he took her hand in his.

Currently, Adrien was reading some book about classical piano composers and his hand was, per usual, laced in hers. And if she wanted to, she could lean over and kiss him on the cheek, and because she could, she did. 

One day, she would find the courage to kiss him on the lips, and it would be splendid. But they weren't exactly ready for that yet. And that was completely okay.


End file.
